Revenge
by bucktooth22
Summary: Castiel wants revenge on Dean and he gets it. Smut.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Castiel moaned in pleasure. "I'm about to cum." He said with his ever calm voice.

"Me too." Dean moaned loudly. Suddenly there was a sound at the door. Keys, rattling, the doorknob. Dean jerked out of Castiel and grabbed the blankets. He pulled them over the couple just as Sam walked into the room.

"Geeze Sam!" Dean whined. Castiel pouted next to him.

"Geeze yourself dude!" Sam said covering his eyes and putting the groceries down on the table. "I was only gone for 20 minutes!"

"20 minutes of perfection." Dean moaned as he flopped down next to Cas on the bed.

"Should I go?" Sam asked still shielding his eyes.

"No, we can't very well continue after your interruption. Cockblocker." Dean said noticing the pout on Castiel's lips.

"We have a case." Sam said pushing a folder into Dean's face. He still had his eyes covered so maneuvering was hard.

"What is it?" Dean asked opening the folder to read the report.

_Man killed in attack. Coroner deemed animal attack. Arms and legs ripped from body was cause of death (bleed out). Mouth and eyes sewn shut postmortem._

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged. Sam went to put the groceries away with his eyes now open.

"Damn this is a bad ass fucker." Dean said flipping to the pictures. Castiel decided that he would get back at Dean. He had let Sam interrupt their moment, he was so close but Dean just _had to_ stop. It wasn't fair so Castiel was going to get revenge.

"Dean what is a cockblocker?" Castiel asked with innocent curiosity in his sapphire blue eyes as he stared at Dean. Sam choked on his soda and burst into laughter. Dean sighed.

"Someone who ruins the beauty of sex." Dean said trying to maintain his cool calm persona.

"I see." Castiel thought to himself that he was planning on being a cockblocker to Dean. And so the plan was made.


	2. Bathroom

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Castiel sat next to Dean in the bar as Dean drank beer after beer. They were staking out their suspect. Sam was on the other side of the room doing the same. Castiel made eye contact with Sam and they both nodded. Sam was in on the plan Castiel had devised to get revenge on Dean.

"Dean." Castiel said as he got up from the bar stool. Questioning green eyes turned on him. "Come with me to the bathroom." Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded and the two went to the men's bathroom. Castiel found an empty stall and pushed Dean inside. "May I top this time Dean?" Castiel asked in a breathy voice as he pulled Dean's pants down slightly. Dean simply nodded in surprise. Castiel snapped his fingers and a tube of lube was in his hand. He lathered two fingers and pushed them into Dean's hole. It was warm and tight. Dean moaned and bucked back into the thrust. Castiel scissored his fingers inside Dean and then added a third finger. Dean moaned and began thrusting into Castiel's finger fucking thrusts. Castiel took his fingers out eliciting an angered moan from Dean. Castiel throughout this would be a good time to stop so he opened the stall door and went to wash his hands. Suddenly Dean was next to him, face red and angry.

"What the fuck Cas?" Dean growled.

"What is the matter Dean?" Castiel asked as his perfectly innocent blue eyes landed on Dean. The hunter felt his anger melt away so he simply sighed and the two made their way back to the bar.


	3. Table

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Castiel and Dean were sitting in the motel room while Sam was at the library. Dean was watching TV while Castiel sat on the table. Good time for table sex, Castiel thought to himself.

"Hey Dean?" Castiel called over to where Dean was sitting.

"What Cas?" Dean said not looking up. It was yesterday that Castiel pulled the bathroom stunt and Dean seemed to have forgotten.

"Do you think this table is structurally sound?" Castiel said getting up and kicking one of the table legs lightly with his toe. Dean sighed and made his way over. He put two hands on the table, shook it and when it didn't fall h. Turned to Castiel.

"It's fine." He said. Castiel smiled slightly and pushed Dean so he was sitting on the table. "What are you doing?" Dean asked surprised.

"Making up for yesterday." Castiel said innocently looking at Dean Who seemed pleased at the answer. Castiel pulled Dean's pants off. He grabbed Dean's cock and began pumping. Dean moaned as Castiel fisted his dick. Castiel smiled at the effect he was having on the hunter and went faster and faster until Dean was crying out.

"I'm about to cum!" Dean yelled. And with that Castiel took his hands off his hunter and went to the bathroom to wash his hands from the sweat. He heard Dean snarl and smiled to himself.


	4. Chair

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Dean was sitting in the recliner as he drank beer and was reading up on the monster they were hunting. He was getting bored with his studies but he continued reading. Castiel was in the kitchen making lunch for his lover. Being an inexperienced angel, he was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Half an hour later Castiel came over bearing a plate. It was the most perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich Dean had ever seen. It was so perfect because he was starving, bored out of his mind, and was being presented by Castiel. Life was good. Castiel watched as Dean ate, and then finished off the sandwich. Dean always felt guilty when he was eating and Cas wasn't.

"You know how I feel about you not eating anything." Dean sighed as he slowly, reluctantly, picked up his book and papers to study.

"I do plan on eating." Castiel said with an evil grin. suddenly the book was on the floor, papers scattered and Dean's pants were being tugged down. He grinned with glee as Castiel got his pants off and nudged his knees apart with his nose. Castiel looked up at Dean for permission as his head floated centimeters away from Dean's hard dick. Dean nodded fervently and laced one of his hands into Castiel's unruly hair while the other gripped the arm of the chair. Castiel took the head into his mouth and began flicking the tip with his tongue. Dean moaned in pleasure, his dick was now throbbing. Castiel slowly began moving down on Dean's dick while sucking nipping and licking. Dean threw his head back and shut hie eyes. Castiel reached up with one hand and raked his nails down Dean's chest. Dean's dick twitched inside his mouth. Castiel took more in so he was deepthroating him and Dean screamed his approval. Castiel began pinching Dean's nipple and flicking it while the other hand raked down his chest. Soon Castiel's nose was against Dean's stomach and blue sapphire eyes looked up into green ones. Dean's eyes were dark with lust and Castiel's were alight with amusement. Dean began thrusting slowly into Castiel's mouth. The angel mewled at the pleasure so Dean began going faster and thrusting harder. Dean was screaming in pleasure with every thrust and calling Cas's name and other incoherent words.

"I'M GUNNA CUMMMM!" Dean screamed as he began seeing black spots in his vision. Suddenly Castiel was gone. Dean opened his eyes and looked around to find his evil little angel and found him washing the plate he had used for Dean's sandwich. Dean snarled in anger and tried to jack off to finish the moment but it was no use. He got up and pushed Cas against the wall. "Fuck. Me." He snarled. Castiel simply stared at him with surprised blue eyes. Dean was so anger and frustrated but he pulled up his pants anyway. Suddenly Sam walked in and Dean rounded on him. "Sam! Did you find the thing yet? I need something to hit." Dean growled with a glare shot at Castiel who was now drying the plate.

"Not yet Dean." Sam said with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face. "Trouble on lovers lane?"

"Don't even think about it." Dean snarled.


	5. Bed

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Dean was sleeping and having a very lucid dream about Castiel.

_"Cas always was a good little soldier." Anna said unhappily._

_Dean smiled and suddenly she was gone. Castiel was in his trenchcoat and boxers leaving the rest of his body open for Dean to stare at. Castiel was wearing an army __helmet and some hair was sticking out on the sides. Dean grinned._

_"As your commanding officer, I want you to get on your knees and blow me." Dean said with a smirk. Castiel smiled sweetly and did as he was told. His mouth was inches away from Dean's cock when it all went black._

__"Dean, are you asleep?" Asked Castiel's voice in a whisper. The room was pitch black and Dean could see nothing but he felt Castiel's breath on his neck and it made his hair rise.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean asked warily. Castiel figured that Dean was angry with him, he had teased, flirted, kissed, and gotten Dean close to cumming before walking away. The first day of his plan was in a dingy bathroom stall. The second day was on the kitchen table. The third day was on the recliner by the television set. The hunter was frustrated and irritable which meant the plan was working.

"I want to do anal." Castiel said earnestly.

"Lemme guess, you want to top so when i get mind blowingly close to cumming you can leave." Dean said harshly.

"Yes." Castiel answered honestly. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cas if you do that one more time I'm gunna snap and fucking rape you." Dean said.

"I understand." Castiel said with a smirk. As if a simple little human could do such a thing to an angel. The angel in question, began nudging Dean's knees apart. Dean sighed and complied. He pulled off his pajama pants and opened his legs for Castiel to take over. Maybe, just maybe, he could get release before Cas stopped. If that didnt work he could always sleep through it. he turned to the only light in the room, the digital clock next to the bed.

**2:15 am**

Dean sighed, well at least Sam was out. Castiel picked Dean's legs up and put them over his shoulders. He slowly pushed one lubed finger into Dean's quivering little hole. Dean moaned in pleasure. Castiel began pushing in and out of Dean when suddenly another finger joined it. Dean bucked into it but Castiel put a hand on his stomach to push him down and prevent him from moving. Dean snarled but didn't try to move. Castiel put three fingers in and began scissoring them causing Dean to whine and try to wiggle out from under the hand pressed firmly against his stomach. Suddenly both hands were gone and Dean screamed out in anger until he felt his wrists being cuffed to the head of the bed. He felt the hand return to his stomach and then the other was wrapping itself around his dick. Dean sighed in pleasure. Slowly Castiel stroked Dean's cock while the other hand kept him from moving. Castiel pushed inside Dean's hole slowly, each time going a little farther. He thrusted in with each stroak of Dean's cock. The hunter was trying to manuver out from under Castiel's hand but to no avail. Dean was screaming at Cas to go faster but the angel kept up his slow pace.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Castiel said with a smile.

"Fuck slow and steady!" Dean roared.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck _you _but okay." Castiel said as he got up and left Dean on the bed. Dean screamed and thrashed about on the bed until the cuffs bit into his wrists. After a while Dean was reduced to crying on the bed in a quivering heap.


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural. It is a sad world we live in.

Castiel had the man tied up and chained to the wall of their motel bathroom. Sam was about to begin the exorcism so Dean and Castiel had some alone time.

"What the fuck is up with you lately?" Dean asked in a furious whisper.

"What do you mean Dean?" Castiel asked innocently.

"You've been being a cockblocker." Dean said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck roughly.

"Yes I have. It was my plan for revenge." Castiel said happily. He told Dean of his plan and why he was getting revenge. Dean chuckled and licked his lips.

"Remind me to never make you mad again." Dean said with a sly smile. "Now we have to go have sex for real. Slam you against the wall bathroom sex. Break the chair sex. Move the table sex. Wake the neighbors anal. We're doing it all and no more interruptions." Dean said as he dragged Castiel to the bed. He pushed him down and tore off both their clothes. He began fucking the little angel and they were about to cum together in blissful release at last.

"Ew Dean!" Sam said from the doorway.

"Go Away." Dean snarled.


End file.
